


Sore Loser

by august_anon



Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [26]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Bonding, Gen, Tickling, the other 7 birds are just BARELY mentioned so i didn't list them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Taako lost the bet, and now he had to deal with the consequences.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815685
Kudos: 6





	Sore Loser

**Author's Note:**

> More prompts! Only like 5 more from this batch lol. This was for:
> 
> 15\. “You lose, I tickle you. Deal?”

Taako’s stomach filled with butterflies as Lup pushed him down on the couch. He half-heartedly tried to push her off, trying not to make it obvious how little he was trying, but he knew she saw through it. The _rest_ of the crew didn’t see through it, however, and that was the important part.

“Stop fighting,” Lup laughed. “You brought this on yourself!”

And really, Taako did. Her words still echoed through his head.

_“You lose, I tickle you. Deal?”_

Taako was foolish to have agreed to such a dumb bet, especially when the chances of him _actually_ winning were so slim. Foolish, or perhaps just yearning for affection, even in the sense of sibling roughhousing that would expose his sensitive little secret to the rest of the crew.

Too late to worry about any of that now, though.

One of Lup’s hands latched onto the pressure points above his knee, squeezing rapidly to get Taako to kick out and uncurl. He covered his mouth and fought his reflexes as hard as he could, but Taako’s leg eventually kicked out to try and free itself, and Lup took her chance.

She managed to get her legs up and over his hips, switching to squeezing at his sides. Taako yelped under his hands and one shot away from his face, trying to push her hands away. Taako, of course, could never be that lucky, and instead she swiftly grabbed his hand and pinned it under her knee. The ease with which she did it was just evidence of how often the siblings tussled like this.

“Come on, Taako,” she said. “Just give in! You know you’re gonna laugh sooner or later, might as well make it easier on yourself.”

Taako shook his head and clasped his remaining hand tightly over his growing grin. Somewhere off to the side, Taako swore he could hear Magnus and Merle laughing. It sounded like even _Davenport_ was chuckling at the scene. He couldn’t hear Lucretia or Barry nearby, but he was sure they wouldn’t miss this.

Taako’s pride was always going to be his downfall.

Finally, Lup hit that One Spot on his ribs. Taako was gone, head tossed back and cackles breaking free. His hand went to stop her, but she grabbed it and pinned it off to the side. Fortunately, it meant she only had one hand to tickle him with. Unfortunately, it meant Taako truly had to way to defend himself or even hide his vulnerability.

Though, with Magnus beginning to call teases across the common room and Merle still cackling at his laughter, it wasn’t like there was much left to hide anymore. And maybe, Taako thought, maybe that was alright. Maybe these 5 other people could be his family, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Leave me a comment or kudos to help keep me inspired, and feel free to visit me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
